The present invention relates generally to improvements in single lens reflex cameras and it relates more particularly to improved single lens reflex cameras having a separable pentaprism view finder in which the electrical components are housed in the view finder and camera body are intercoupled with the mounting of the view finder to the camera body.
In a single lens reflex camera wherein the view finder section is interchangeable depending on the photographing purpose, an electric circuit for the purpoe of TTL photometry and other electric circuits are generally arranged bridging the view finder section and the camera body mounting the view finder section. This arrangement adds to the importance of the electrical connection between the view finder section and camera body as well as the accommodation of lead wires. In a view finder interchangeable single lens reflex camera of the above type, the electrical connection between the electric circuits provided in the view finder section and the electric circuits provided in the camera body must be reliably established each time the view finder section is mounted on the camera body. To conveniently achieve such an electrical connection, various arrangements have been heretofore proposed, but no satisfactory arrangement has yet been achieved.